CONTEST! Also, short story
by KurlyCrazyKat
Summary: I am having a contest to see who can write the best fanfic about any kind of, "moment," between a few PJO couples. I also wrote a short little oneshot about Piper and Jason.
1. Chapter 1 - Rules, Jason & Piper

**Okay, this contest is for PJO fans ONLY. If you haven't read the entire first and second series then I advise that you read no further. **

**SPOILER ALERTS AHEAD!**

**Anyway, you must write a oneshot, I repeat ONESHOT, about any sort of "moment" between one of these three couples:**

**Percy & Annabeth**

**Piper & Jason**

**Rachel & Leo (Just adding some weird choices here!)**

**Frank & Hazel**

**Hazel & Leo (EEEEWWWW!)**

**Percy & Rachel (*icy beetles run down spine*)**

**Katie & Travis**

_**RULES**_

**1. It must take place in Camp Half Blood**

**2. No ratings over T! I REFUSE TO READ THEM!**

**3. Do not use an OC please, not as one of the completely main charecters!**

**4. The length must be a oneshot. The length of that oneshot is entirely up to the author, but I would prefer it not to be the length of a NOVEL. ;)**

**To send it to me, PM me the URL and the name of your story so that I may put the name and URL in the next chapter if it wins.**

**Also review telling me that you sent it to me, as I forget to check my PMs a WHOLE lot...**

**The winner will get to PM me a oneshot that they would like me to write. The characters involved, the genre, and rating, NO HIGHER THAN T, and even some of the plot if they would like to. It would have to be about PJO BTW, so yeah...**

**Okeydokey, so here is my awkward moment between, drumroll please...**

**PIPER & JASON!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or anything else mentioned in this fanfic with the exception of the storyline.**

_Piper POV_

I looked at Jason from across the room. Studying him. His perfect face, his golden blonde hair, his sky blue eyes, his - STOP THAT PIPER! "Wow," I muttered to myself, "Maybe it is believable that my mom is Aphrodite." I looked back up at Jason to find that he had been staring at me. We locked eyes for a moment and I saw something in his eyes that made me feel sad for him. He must've been lonely over at the Zeus table by himself. Once I'd polished all the food on my plate, to took the dinner plate over to the ever-growing fire pit. Tossing the remains into the flames, I felt someone behind me. Whoever it was put their hands over my eyes and pulled me in a different direction. I felt grass under my thin, tattered converse and then cold, tile flooring and went to slap whoever was behind me, but they pulled their hands away and what I saw in front of me took my breath away. A small, royal blue, velvet, ring box, sat on a coffee table in front of me. I looked behind me to see Jason staring at me sheepishly. I smiled at him and turned back to the box. Bending down, I opened it, to reveal two rings, one silver, the other gold. Holding them up I realized, the shapes on the top were birds. The gold one had an eagle, and the silver had a dove. I slipped the silver one onto my finger and it fit perfectly. Like it was made just for me. I turned around to look at Jason and saw that he was standing there, a nervous wreck, looking at me, hoping that I liked it. I decided to humor him a bit, so I said, "I don't like it Jason," and his eyes fell in disappointment I smiled at him, if only he knew what was coming.

_Jason POV_

I had Leo make me these rings weeks ago, hoping for something to give to Piper for Valentines Day, but had missed the deadline. So I had decided to give it to her tonight. I was dying for her to know that she... she... well, words cannot describe all that I wanted her to know. I was so afraid that she wouldn't like hers, the silver one, and mine was the one with the eagle. Leo swore on the river styx that he would do his best job, and I must say, he did better. I was hoping beyond hope that she would be pleased. Needless to say I was more than disappointed when I heard her say, "I don't like them Jason." but she didn't stop there. I put my head down and closed my eyes, and suddenly... I opened my eyes to see that Piper had stood fully and was now inches away from me, so close that I could stick out my tongue and touch her! **(Don't ask... LOL!)** And then, the unexpected happened. **(For everyone but the readers anyway)** She whispered into my ear, "I love them," and then, she kissed me. And not for a little time I tell you. After what seemed like nothing a bell rang from outside my cabin. It was time for sing alongs. Had it really been that long? I looked at Piper and she smiled, I smiled back and slipped her ring onto her finger as she slipped the other onto mine. I grabbed her hand and we headed out the door.

**I know, I know, cheesy right? But that's all it was ever meant to be. Your stories must be in by Easter this year; March 31 2013, if you need a little extra time that's okay, the winner will be announced on April 5th**

**Thank You,**

**KK**


	2. Chapter 2 - CHOSEN!

**(AN) So yeah, this is my final hard decision, I had to choose... Together, by Mice-are-Nice, URL at the bottom. But this is the definite runner up, but they had to write it in the reviews section, I hope they don't mind if I write it on here. (Dear Quinn319, PM ME IF YOU AREN'T!) **

Quinn319

When I Look Into Your Eyes  
Jason & Piper  
Jason POV  
I watched her laughing from the Aphrodite table, her laugh was soft just like her multicolored eyes. Don't let them fool you, to some people they are as hard as rock, as Leo so kindly reminds me every 5 minutes. When I snap out of my daydream i notice she is walking towards the beach. "Piper, wait up!" I shout. When I reach each other at the dunes, I notice her eyes look broken and filled with tears, my heart immediately breaks, it takes a lot to make her cry. "Whats wrong?" I ask "Nothing" she says after a pause. That's a sure sign something's wrong. Gosh, I think, I really learned a lot from that book Leo got me for x-mas. "I can't remember" a voice said breaking me from my thoughts. "What" I reply. "I was really sad about something, but now I can't remember" Piper repeated slowly. "What made you forget" I inquired. "Well...this is gonna sound weird but...I saw your eyes and just...forgot." I smiled at her "My eyes?" I asked she paused for about two whole seconds then replied to me... "Your eyes"

**URLs:**

** s/9118262/1/Together**

** s/9104683/1/Betting-on-Love**

**Thank you all who participated, I assure you it was a very difficult decision, so I also recommend Betting on Love by ILikepie99**

**Thanks again everyone,**

**- KK**


End file.
